


[podfic] Recovery

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Series: Recovery Podfics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Podfic, Slow Burn, these precious idiot fluffballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finn is recovering from being lightsabered in the back, and also from being brainwashed for decades. Poe is recovering from the whole disaster on Jakku.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Also, Poe might be pining. Just a little. Perhaps.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726059) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Pining, Slow Burn, these precious idiot fluffballs  
 ****

 **Length:**  01:25:21  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Recovery_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
